


I-I Love You

by TMB



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Insecurity, M/M, mental issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMB/pseuds/TMB
Summary: Michael Mell has a lot of bottled feelings for his best-friend.





	I-I Love You

"Oh my god, dude! That was _so_ weak!"  
"Aw c'mon, that was NOT my fault! This controller is fucked!"  
"Oh yeah, oh yeah, blame the equipment - nice one man!"  
"Ahaha screw you!"

The two boys giggled as they restarted the level. Michael sighed and turned to his friend, the taller boy's face was illuminated by the light of the TV, his eyes were focused and his mouth hung open ever so slightly in concentration. Micheal felt his heart yearn as he took in Jeremy's appearance. He couldn't help but lose himself in the image, Jeremy's one of the best- no, scratch that, _the_ best thing in his life. He was closer than a brother. He couldn't imagine himself spending the rest of his life with anyone else. Not that he could voice any of these feelings, that'd be a bit _too_ gay.  
"Wha- Dude oh my godd aha!", Jeremy laughed, knocking Micheal out from his daydream, "What's wrong with you, you're normally pretty good at this!"  
"Huh, oh nothing, just kinda distracted.."  
"What's on your mind?" Jeremy said softly, pausing the game. He sat up, leaning against his bed-frame.  
"Nah man, I don't wanna be super sappy y'know."  
"Nono, we don't talk about our feeling or whatever enough, sup?"  
This was true, despite their affection for eachother, the two boys were much too nervous to tell eachother anything too sappy. They were enthralled with eachother, but have never expressed their thoughts. Both of them were quite introverted, after the incident with the Squip, Michael became 10x more insecure. Something that was easy to notice. Jeremy was able to retain a bit of confidence due to the friendships made with the more popular kids. But he knew he'd never be quite the same mentally, the whole event gave him some complex trust-issues. But, they were happy now, despite the complications. Learning that it's not too bad to be unique has really brought both of the friends closer together.  
Michael sighed, he sat up with his arms crossed. He looked straight ahead, and avoided eye contact,  
"Well Jer, it's just, times like these are always so fun. I love hanging out with you - you're my best bro and one of my only friends. It just reminded me of the Squip. I-I don't want to lose you again. I felt so crushed at the party. A-and I just, you're the best thing I have in my life. I don't want to let you go.. Sorry, I feel like I'm going to cry it's just-" Michael started to tear up, he looked down, cowering and holding his face in his hands, "I'm so fucking sorry dude, w-we were having so much f-fun and now I've fucked it all u-" The emotional boy was cut off by the feeling of Jeremy embracing him. A warm body pressing into his side as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I-I'm acting really bi-polar, I'm so sorry Jer-"  
Michael felt shit for saying all that. Immediately wishing he could've carried on playing. He didn't like talking about his own issues because he knew the mental punishments that Jeremy endures for the Squip ordeal must have the most attention.  
"Shhh, it's okay," Jeremy whispered, stroking his friend's dark hair, "I'm so fucking sorry for what happened back when I still had the Squip, and there's nothing I can do to change the past no matter how much I want to, I can't imagine just how shit you felt and... I'm so sorry."  
Michael sniffed, wiping his tears, letting out a weak sigh. He glanced at the Nintendo 64 that lay in front of him. _God fucking damn it Michael, why couldn't you just keep it_ _together and play games - why did you have to fuck it all up..._ He thought to himself, pinching his sides to punish himself.  
"Dude, please don't," Jeremy pleaded as he took Michael's hands from his hips and held them. The skinny male positioned his body so that he was looking at Michael head on. His heart sank as he looked at his swollen eyes, red cheeks and shaky demeanor.  
"M-Michael, I, uh, I need to say something to you," His heart beat fast as his friend looked up at him with wide eyes, He'd always thought these words in his head, but never had the nerve to say them. But today, it was happening, he didn't know how to cheer up his buddy - hopefully a stammering confession may show Michael just how much he cared, "I-I love you..."  
Everything went silent. Time seemed to slow and stop altogether. Jeremy could feel his soul sinking and instant regret.  
Michael took in a deep breath and pulled Jeremy into a tight hug, tears already forming in his eyes. "Omg," He whispered, "I love you too."  
The two boys began to chuckle as they leant into eachother, smiling widely. Jeremy felt relief wash over him.  
"...Can't believe we finally said it."  
"Haha yeah."  
They started to laugh again,  
"God, I've wanted to say that for a long time."  
"Why'd it even take us this long geez."  
Both boys were blushing profusely, it felt as if a weight had been lifted.  
They knew this was a start to a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how unorganized this is. My first work on this website, so hopefully future works will be better than this Drabble :0


End file.
